A SasuHina love story
by KandiIzGewd
Summary: While Sasuke's unknowningly falling for her, Hinata stays completely oblivious to it.
1. Chapter 1

*The characters used in this story are all part of the amazing show "Naruto" created by Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own Naruto, but he does! xP*

~Author's Note: ghdsa;fnvofaphrfda! Haha did I get your attention? J lol I hope so! Well this is a SasuHina (SasukexHinata) love story J (just in case you didn't know xP) so if you don't like them, I suggest you don't read it. :P Anyways, if you enjoy the story so far I would love to hear your comments and suggestions J If not it's ok, I'll just read your mind O.O haha xD Thanks for reading, and farewell for now :D~

Sasuke couldnt believe it.

He didn't know if he should be angry or slightly amused. Here was this pale eyed Hyuga, coming to his residence for help like he was some love guru.

Yea, she had made a valid point about him being Narutos only closest friend, but come on. Sasuke didn't know a single thing about Naruto and his love interests, other then that psychotic Sakura. Sakura. He had a feeling she might be behind this insane thing Hyuga was trying to pull.

"S-Sakura said that she also wants me to check up on you to make sure you are ok", because no one else in Konoha would except Sakura and Naruto. Sasuke was a missing ninja, a traitor, and all around not a very nice guy. He was lucky that Sakura was able to persuade Tsunade-sama to let him stay in the abandoned Uchiha residence when he had returned to Kohona.

"hmpf" he made a sort of huffing noise, he knew it, that damn Sakura was just trying to make sure he didn't run off again. She even deceived Hinata into thinking she was just coming for love advice and the occasional, "how've you been?" "need any groceries?" Sakura was probably getting tired of doing it herself, seeing as she hadnt stopped by in nearly 4 weeks now, perhaps even longer. Probably getting depressed because he had absolutely no sexual and or romantic intentions for her.

No matter, he still had this Hyuga at his door waiting for an answer. "Tell Sakura no thanks and that I don't need help, especially from a Hyuga" he slammed the door on poor Hinata's face.

She stood there awe struck at first, not realizing what had happened until a few seconds afterwards. Hinata may have let this go if she was younger, but she had grown up. She was 22 now and had started to get a bit tired of being pushed around. That's one of the reasons she had asked Neji-San to train with her, to become stronger not only physically, but emotionally as well. Plus, Sakura-chan would be displeased and Hinata did not like letting people down.

Hinata knocked on the door again, and Sasuke opened it a bit so he could peek his head out.

"Oh. You're still here" Hinata nodded, and said firmly, "Sasuke-San, Sakura-chan made it seem pretty clear that this shouldn't be a yes or no type of question. I'm simply coming to ask if you are ready or not to talk to me."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, what a change of heart. "A-and what clan I am from shouldn't be a discreditable thing, I didn't point you out for being an Uchiha did I?" Hinata masked her anger as much as she could, but she could tell Sasuke still noticed it. He gave a huge sigh, bowing his head and opening the door fully.

"Fine. Come in."


	2. Chapter 2

*Author's Note: Hey :) ok Ima try to make this really brief, because I know how annoying these can get some times xP I just wanted to say thank you to the few people who read and reviewed my first chapter :) I know it's not much, but I'm sending you a chocolate chip cookie from my mind as thanks :) Happy reading! 3*

Hinata slowly entered the Uchiha domain, letting her eyes wander curiously.

The house was very tidy, for a guy living on his own this seemed quite out of the loop. He gestured to one of the recliners and she sat down, just a bit uncomfortable from the awkwardness of being in his house. Sasuke sat on one of the other chairs slightly across from her.

"So, what do you want to know."

Hinata took a deep breath, truly thankful for working on her stuttering over the years because right about now, she would sound like a love-struck teenager out of a loss for words.

"Well you see...Naruto-San h-has always been an interest of mine. He's truly...well..amazing" Sasuke almost shot himself. He's not a girlfriend everyone can just come to talk to about their secret passions.

"I think everyone just about knows that." Hinata nodded, agreeing with Sasukes irritated remark. "Yet it seems t-that he doesn't even notice this.."

"He's just an oblivious idiot. Have you tried actually asking him out?" Hinata sighed in defeat and bowed her head. "I-I...I'm to shy..."

"Fix it then"

"But I...I-I don't know how to" Hinata looked up at Sasuke with a worried look to her eyes. He sighed in frustration, rolling his eyes. Hinata bowed her head again, shifting in her seat nervously.

"Come."

"W-Wha.." Hinata looked up at Sasuke surprised, watching him walk towards a sliding glass door in his kitchen.

"Just come" Hinata got up out of her chair swiftly, and followed Sasuke outside into his backyard.

The patio was cool to her feet, and the scent of vegetation filled her lungs. It was quite beautiful, and the aroma it gave off was one of a welcoming feeling. She sighed with contempt and sat by the edge of the patio, happily surprised by a pond that was beside it.

"Who's on your squad?" Hinata looked at Sasuke puzzled, "M-My what?"

"Squad. Team. Whatever you want to call it. Who are they?"

"O-Oh.." Hinata looked down at her reflection in the water, "M-My team is"

Sasuke held her chin lightly in his thumb and forefinger, turning her head towards him. "When you talk, look at people in the eyes. You want confidence? Then show it" Hinata nodded, staring in to his eyes with as much confidence as she could. He dropped his hand quickly, "Your team is?" he gestured his hand in a "get-on-with-it" motion.

"I'm on Team Kurenai."

"So if I remember correctly that's..." he took a brief moment to think about it. "Shino and Kiba?" Hinata nodded, looking out onto the last bit of sunlight reflecting off the pond water. "Do you act like yourself around them?" Hinata nodded again, "they are my friends. I don't have to act different"

"Treat others how you treat your teammates. Act as if everyone was your friend. If you did that, then you wouldn't have to cower from normal human interaction with the blond."

Hinata was silent for a bit, then said "well, I-I guess I could try that" She looked out into the darkening sky, her mind wandering off like it would sometimes tend to do.

She did not hear Sasuke walking back towards his house. Her thoughts were interrupted from her dream land when Sasuke said, slightly irritated, "You should start heading home now. It's getting late." Hinata followed Sasuke back inside and made her way out his front door.

"T-Thank you Sasuke-San for today. Tomorrow, same time?" Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders and closed the door behind her. Hinata walked down the darkening roads, everything was quiet except the soft breeze rustling a couple trees here and there, and her mind talking to itself. 'Well' she sighed, shaking her head, 'today was pretty strange'


	3. Chapter 3

His dark blue hair glistened with water droplets. Sasuke briskly ran a towel through his hair, showers where always relaxing.

He looked up at the clock hanging on his wall, 7:30 pm.

That was the time she had been here yesterday.

He didn't expect the Hyuga to return, not after yesterday and how uncomfortable she had looked in his home.

Why, If he hadn't taken her outside, it probably would have taken her DAYS to say anything. And that would have led to her staying longer then necessary, and Sasuke definitely didn't want that.

A gentle thudding was heard from his front door.

"Oh I'm sorry, is this a bad time?"

Sasuke looked down at himself, the only article of clothing he had on was his black boxers. "I didn't know if you were actually going to show. You can wait in here, I'll go get some clothes on"

Hinata nodded and sat on one of his maroon recliners patiently.

"Hm" Sasuke thought as he pulled a black opened collared shirt over his head. "She thought nothing of it. It's like she didn't even notice me with my clothes off. Am I losing muscle or something?" He looked into his full body scale mirror, trying to find anything wrong.

Sasuke frowned, realizing how idiotic he was acting. He pulled on his black pants, he didn't need her opinion, it was probably just the fame getting to him. Every girl was always crazy over him, it was so annoying, he should be thankful Hinata wasn't like that.

He groped his biceps, "although I haven't been out in awhile.." Sasuke grew furious with himself, clenching his fists.

"Stop thinking about it"

He punched his mirror, his hand going straight through to the other side.

Hinata heard a frightening noise from what must have been Sasuke's room. She was as it his door almost instantly. His arm was covered in blood when she found him, "A-Are you ok Sasuke-San?" Sasuke sighed irritably,

"does it look like I'm alright?" Hinata ignored his sarcasm, going up to him and leading him out of the room by his shoulder.

Sasuke pulled away from her, "I don't need your help" he said coldly, after his words following a groan of pain.

Lucky for him, when he had moved away from her he had moved his glass filled hand on accident. He has been through much worse, but this wasn't exactly no walk in the park.

"Where's your medical supplies?" Sasuke sighed in defeat, knowing he had no choice but to accept help from her.

He pointed with his good arm to his bathroom. Hinata sat Sasuke on the ground next to his bathtub, while she looked inside his mirror/cabinet for medical supplies.

To her relief, she found some wound dressing and medical bandage wrap. She looked under the sink and found a dark blue towel stacked on top of more identical ones. Hinata took a towel and set it on his lap, laying his bloody hand gently on it. She took out all the glass shards, making sure to get every last one and throwing it inside his trash can.

After this she put his hand over warm running water, rinsing off the blood. Hinata took the towel and gently patted his hand dry, applying the wound dressing and bandage wraps.

Sasuke moved his bandaged hand, trying to get used to it as Hinata got up and started putting everything back where she found it. Just as she was putting the wound dressing away a hand held her arm back, stopping her.

"Thank you" Hinata looked at Sasuke and smiled, "don't mention it. I was actually more worried about your carpet getting stained from your blood" she said in a joking manner. Sasuke grinned and chuckled softly, it had been awhile since he had gotten anywhere near a smile.

He let go of her arm, "You should probably start heading home now"

Hinata frowned, "But you where supposed to help me with-"

"Tomorrow"

"Well...ok" Hinata opened his front door,

"Goodnight, Sasuke-San" she said in her patent soft toned voice as she left his house.

Sasuke watched Hinata turn the corner of the street for only a brief moment, then turned away. He examined his newly bandaged hand, wondering why that girl had even did that for him. Didn't freak out, didn't even show that much care, really, she actually made it seem almost mandatory.

She was definitely the odd one out of Sasukes vast sea of opposite sex.


	4. Chapter 4

"You can do this Hinata. You can do this."

She inhaled deeply and almost forgot to exhale. She took another couple quick breaths to get her lungs back on pace.

"N-Naruto-San?" Naruto turned around and saw Hinata standing there, her cheeks slightly flushed and her tiny fist covering her mouth.

"Hey Hinata! Hehe what's up?" He scratched his shaggy blond hair and Hinata smiled kindly.

"N-nothing much. I-I just came to ask you s-something"

"Sure! Go for it!" Naruto grinned widely and waited for her question.

This was it. She needed to ask him out, it was now or never.

"I-I...u-uhm...I-I was wondering i-if...uhm..."

Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion."Yea?"

Hinata felt like she was a little girl again, fiddling with her fingers like she used to. "C-Can you...mm..uhh..." Hinata lowered her face so Naruto couldn't see her embarrassment, and left the sidewalk as fast as her legs could carry her. She yelled behind her as she was leaving, "I-I've got to go".

Naruto walked away with nothing but a question mark over his head that day.

Quick, sharp knocks rung through the house. He headed over to the door, his surprise didn't show when he saw a very watery eyed pale girl at his door.

"Why are you here? It's a bit early for you to be coming by, isn't it?"

"I-I just...I-I just needed a-a place to come to...clear my head...m-may I come in?" Sasuke was hesitant to let the girl in, afraid she might tackle him and rain tears on his black shirt, but he just opened the door with hope that wouldn't happen.

Well, at least she didn't cry on his shirt.

By the time Hinata was walking to the couch the tears had already dropped down her burning cheeks without her permission. She slumped into the furniture, holding her head down low.

Sasuke stood at the door awkwardly, unsure of how to handle this situation. Sasuke inched his way around the silent Hyuga, trying to make it to the kitchen. He came back with a glass of water, that's about the best he could come up with to provide a crying person with.

"Here." he held the glass of water in front of Hinata, she looked at it for a moment, then at Sasuke with a somber smile. "Thank you Sasuke-San" she took it politely out of his hand, neither noticing the brief moment there fingers touched.

"So you find this a place to clear your head, eh?" He gestured to his surroundings. His house had a very dark and gloomy aurora to it that most people would turn the opposite direction from. Not exactly a place to "clear your head." Hinata nodded her head in agreement and took a sip from her cup.

"I-It's very quiet a-and secluded..Great to think things through"

Sasuke took a seat next to Hinata, but with plenty of space between them. "So did you just come to rehydrate yourself and sit here, or did you have something else in mind?"

Hinata wiped her eyes dry with the sleeve of her light purple jacket. "Actually I-I was going to tell you that I...I couldn't ask Naruto-San out on a date...I..really tried what you told me to do b-but it just...I'm still just so..." Hinata's voice started to quiver, it sounded like she was about to burst again so Sasuke cut her off quickly.

"I'm beautiful."

Hinata looked at Sasuke with a "did I just hear what I think I heard?" expression.

"I'm beautiful. Sakura would always say that to herself every morning when our team would go on those week long missions. I never understood why, but It seems now that it probably helped with her confidence in herself."

"But I...I-I don't see myself like that..why should I lie to myself.."

"Ok...well...what do you find not attractive about yourself?"

Hinata examined herself. "I-I don't like my body.."

Sasuke frowned. What is up with girls and finding imperfect things that are not even there? "Well if you really think your body is that bad, then why don't you train?"

"I train every day"

"Hm" Sasuke got up off the couch and walked over to the patio door, holding it open for the depressed Hinata.

"Then why not train some more?"

Hinata didn't know how to respond to this invitation at first. She had overheard many of Naruto's tall tales of his and Sasuke's duels. Even though she did train every day, she was unsure if she could match the Sasuke of which Naruto always spoke of. He was intimidating, forceful, and could be very hostile, but Hinata still got up out of her seat and dared to face him.

"Ready when you are" Sasuke said with a slight smirk, knowing he was bound to win this.

"Ready" Hinata positioned herself in fighting stance, her Byakugan fully activated. Before Hinata could even blink, Sasuke had disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata peered around with her (almost) 360 degree Byakugan vision.

Even though Sasuke was swift, Hinata was still able to catch him coming at her from her left.

She blocked his punch and aimed for his shoulder blade, but he disappeared instantly.

He appeared from behind her and she turned around swiftly, but instead of blocking his punch she had got a hold of his hand and shoved it away, throwing him off balance and giving her the chance to target his chakra point.

Sasuke winced and held his shoulder where Hinata had blocked his chakra flow. Hinata jumped back a couple feet from Sasuke, keeping her guard up.

Sasuke smirked, he may have underestimated the Hyuga after all.

He threw a couple of punches at Hinata, but she would dodge them all, throwing in a kick or two which Sasuke would dodge. Sasuke punched her again and Hinata ducked, but this time she saw an opening for his other shoulder blade and aimed her palm.

She got up and went in for the strike but Sasuke grabbed her wrist spun her around until her back was pressed against his chest. He held a kunai to her throat, with no intention to kill her but to win the match.

Hinata had no intention of letting him win.

She used her free hand to push herself out of his hold and turned around, quickly shoving him away. Sasuke didn't realize that he was at the very edge of his patio. He tried desperately to regain control of his balance, but he was to far out on to the ledge.

At the very last moment he grabbed Hinata's coat sleeve and dragged her down into the mucky pond water with him.

The pond was not very deep, there heads didn't even break the surface of the water. However, their clothes and shoes did manage to get a wonderful soak through.

Hinata sat upright in the pond, giggling at the silliness of what had just happened. First they had been hardcore sparing partners, now they were both soaking wet in pond water. Sasuke sighed and shook his head in a light manner, for some reason he didn't take his clumsiness all too seriously either.

As he stood up the water sloshed all around him. He held out a hand to help Hinata up and she took it gingerly.

He watched as she got up from out of the water, every inch she rose showed more of her wet clothing clinging tightly around her body. He looked away from her almost immediately so she could not see his cheeks glow bright red.

"I'll go get us some towels" Hinata said this and left quickly when she started feeling the wind pick up. She came back wrapped in a cozy navy blue towel, another one in her hands. Sasuke was sitting by the ledge of the patio, his arms around his legs, eyes closed and his breathing steady. He seemed to be meditating, or he could just be sleeping.

Hinata sat near him with her legs crossed, putting the towel in between the center of her and Sasuke just in case he decided to use it. Sasuke peered at the towel with a half open eye lid and took it gratefully, wrapping it around himself snuggly.

"So Sasuke-San, do you think it's getting late?" Hinata looked over to Sasuke, her soft voice flowing through the air like velvet.

He looked up in to the sky, all that was left of the sun was a tiny sliver over the horizon.

"No."

Hinata raised an eyebrow slightly, well that was a first. "No?"

Sasuke arose from the floor, "you're soaking wet"

"yes I am, so?"

Sasuke disappeared in his house for a moment and came back with a pair of dry clothes. "Here" he tossed her the clothing and she caught it, staring at them with confusion.

"Change into those ones and I'll dry yours for you."

Hinata smiled sweetly, getting up from the patio floor. "Thank y-you so much Sasuke-San" she walked inside the house and changed inside his bathroom.

Sasuke slumped onto his couch, sighing with relief. Maybe his baggy clothing he gave her would suppress him from examining Hinata's...uhm...figure any more. She walked out of the bathroom, trying to hold both her wet clothes she was carrying and holding up Sasuke's pants, which were extremely baggy on her.

"U-uhm Sasuke-San I-I think your pants are a bit too.." Hinata squealed a little in surprise when she tripped on the left pant leg and tumbled to the floor.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and got up to help the fallen Hinata, "for a Hyuga, you're really clumsy" he said with irritation, helping her up on her hands and knees.

Hinata picked up the wet clothes she had scattered on the floor and started to stand up again, forgetting to hold on to Sasuke's pants. They fell off instantly, exposing her light blue panties. Her leg got caught inside his pants when she took a step forward without knowing and it made her drop her clothes and stumble again, but this time she stumbled on to Sasuke. Her arms came forward and she closed her eyes, bracing for the impact but Sasuke, being in the way and all, caught her in his arms.

Hinata opened one eye, shocked she hadn't fallen to the floor again, and looked up seeing now why she had not.

Hinata analyzed her situation quickly, here she was, in Sasuke's arms, her clothes all over now, the only thing she was wearing was a over-baggy black shirt and an extremely over-baggy pair of pa..paa..

Her cheeks flushed as red as a tomato when she realized with horror, she wasn't wearing any pants.

"U-Uhmmm...uhh..." Hinata squirmed her way out of Sasuke's hold and tried to pull her shirt down to cover whatever she could as she looked for the pants.

Sasuke picked up Hinata's wet clothes and started walking over to her, but when he saw her he halted to a complete stop.

Hinata had bent over to pick up the pants, the baggy shirt coming forwards some, exposing the backside of her. Sasuke stared at her with his jaw ajar slightly, until Hinata turned around and he averted his gaze quickly as if nothing happened, although not being able to conceal a faint pink blush on his cheeks.

Hinata had managed to put on the pants again, and held them up with her life, her bangs covering her beet red face.

"M-Maybe I-I should g-"

Sasuke cut Hinata off before she could finish her sentence

"Yes. Yes you should go."

Hinata nodded and Sasuke handed her back the wet clothes. "Sorry I never got to dry them."

"I-It's fine...I-I don't think anyone will notice anyways."

Lies. Once she walked in the door everyone in the household will be asking her what happened.

But she did not want Sasuke knowing that, she just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

*Author's Note: Ohai there! x3 So I hope you're enjoying my story so far dear reader :) lol this was one of my favorite chapters to write only because I love putting Sasuke in predicaments he usually isn't faced with xP Of course, this is just my intake on how he would act in this kind of situation, everyone has there own personal opinions and I completely understand it if you think he's out of character in this chapter :P it's just I know how guy's are and I have brothers, so that's how I think Sasuke would of acted :P ahhhh this is getting to long! xD bye, until next time! :)*


	6. Chapter 6

*Author's Note: This chapter doesn't have much in it, it's mostly for laughs and giggles :) I promise you though, chapter 7 is going to be intenssseee :D by the way I believe I made Neji act more like a father then her cousin in this one, lol but this chapter's just for fun :)*

"Hinata, what the hell have you been doing?"

Neji raised his eyebrow in suspicion, examining her soaking wet condition. Even though it was late, Hinata knew Neji would be up all hours waiting for her to come home.

Although she appreciated his concern for her, this time she was really hoping that he could've just gone to bed and forgot all about it.

"I-I w-was t-training" This wasn't Hinata's stuttering, this was just due from the fact that she had been freezing cold running in the windy weather.

Neji sighed and shook his head, getting her a towel.

Hinata wrapped the towel tightly around her body, and Neji gestured over to the couch.

"Why have you got to always worry me so much Hinata" He rubbed his temples.

Hinata smiled nervously, "because you love me so much you'd forgive me, even for something like this?"

Neji looked up at Hinata with a frown, she didn't expect that reaction.

"What exactly are you wanting me to forgive?"

Hinata gulped, damn it she shouldn't have said anything.

"Uhh nothing really, I-I just hope you don't get angry at..." Hinata held her mouth closed, no more talking for her.

Neji stood up from the couch and crossed his arms, staring directly at Hinata.

"Tell me everything that happened tonight, full details."

Hinata sighed in defeat, there was no turning back from his stare, he was like a talking lie detector.

"I-I w-was training with Sasuke-San tonight"

Neji seemed a bit surprised by this answer, but he didn't show it.

"Sakura has told me about how she asked you to go see Sasuke Uchiha every day, and you're lucky I kept it a secret from the other clan members, but why are you soaking wet?"

Hinata fidgeted in her chair some, "we fell in the pond beside h-his patio"

Neji opened his mouth like he was going to reply, then paused and decided otherwise, pacing around back and forth instead.

"Alright"

Neji stopped pacing and stood in front of Hinata.

"I'm sure no sexual assault occurred, assuming that you and Uchiha have never been...close"

Hinata looked away and flushed with embarrassment, they had been awfully close tonight.

Thankfully Neji was not watching her at that moment.

"Goodnight Hinata" Neji walked away to his room, Hinata replying softly, "Goodnight Nii-San".

"Oh, and one more thing Hinata"

She turned her head to face Neji standing by his bedroom doorway.

"If Sasuke ever does anything to hurt you in ANY type of way, shape, or form, I'll personally take care of him for you"

Hinata giggled and nodded her head.

"I'm serious." Neji's voice was strict and slightly scary, Hinata turned her head around and nodded nervously.

"O-Ok Neji-San"

"Alright. Goodnight!" his mood changed instantly to bubbly and fun, as he shut the door to his room.

Never. Never telling him everything about tonight.

Who knows what would happen, Hinata thought nervously.

She got up off the couch and silently went to her room, replacing her wet clothes with nice, dry pjs.

She snuggled in to her blanket, but did not fall asleep. For most of the night she kept thinking about her embarrassing night and how everything was going to turn out tomorrow.

Until finally, her eyes grew heavy and she drifted off in to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sasuke-San guess what ?" Hinata's eyes glistened, her face seemed to have a whole new light to it.

He stepped outside his house, walking right past her.

"I need groceries."

Hinata stood confused for a moment, then followed him off instinct. "Sakura-chan said if you needed groceries I was supposed to escort you t-to the grocery sto-"

"I don't care what Sakura says. Go home."

"B-But-"

"Go. Home." Sasuke looked at Hinata with eyes that made her skin crawl, she did not know what she had done to deserve this.

Sasuke turned around, walking to the store as if nothing had happened.

Hinata felt a tiny little spark light inside her heart.

Then a flame.

Now a bonfire.

Suddenly her whole heart seemed to have caught on fire with unspoken rage.

She ran after him, turning him around by his shoulder.

"What is y-your problem huh?" Her voice went up an octave, "You think you can just g-give all the rules and whatever YOU say goes?That's not how it works!" Hinata clenched her fists, man this guy sure knew how to push her buttons.

"You think you're the king of the world, but you're not, Sasuke Uchiha! I-I am going with you to the grocery store merely out of command from Sakura-chan, nothing more!" Hinata calmed down some, now aware of her surroundings and seeing all the people who had witnessed her outburst.

She looked down, her face flushed with embarrassment.

Sasuke sighed loudly, rubbing his temples, "Well? Are we going now? Since you made such a big scene about it"

Hinata nodded, her eyes still looking at the ground. She started walking, with Sasuke following her from the side with his hands shoved in his pockets.

Hinata sighed with tremendous relieve when they entered the grocery store, glad no one else was staring at them except the employees with there necessary, "Hello, welcome to the Kohona grocery store!" to every customer.

Sasuke disappeared inside the aisles, while Hinata went to go look at the clothing section.

"I didn't know she had a feisty side to her" Sasuke smirked. He didn't know exactly how to describe that girl. Now if he was normal like us other people, he would have probably described her as...cute. But instead he described her in his strange, unloving, typical Sasuke answer.

She was...different.

Now for awhile he had always thought girls were typical, but this girl was unlike any other.

She was sweet without being sweet to him for a different purpose...just genuinely sweet.

Sometimes she could be a pushover, but she could be strong when need be.

Sasuke also noticed he could get Hinata to become angry with him easily. He picked up a pack of instant ramen, and stared at the label thinking more about her instead of that ramen.

Why did he? How was it she could get so angry at him, but any other girl in Kohona would just say, "oh, he's so dark and mysterious. Oh I love his rude attitude towards everything" He shoved those horrifying images out of his head, coming back to reality and actually looking at the lonely ramen.

"WASABI FLAVORED!" The label screamed at him, and he placed it down quickly and got the original.

He hit his brain mentally with a bat, he needed to focus.

Speaking of focus, Hinata seemed to have so much of it when she was with him, only Naruto and other guys were like that with him. How was she able to do that...

He tried forgetting about it, assuming he was probably just used to the typical fan girl.

Bread. He needed bread and water, get back to the food Sasuke!

The last thing he grabbed was a jug of water, then he went to go pay. With his groceries in hand, he realized immediately that Hinata was not at the front of the store. He turned back around and went searching for her.

It took him about 30 minutes of asking employees and roaming around until one of the workers finally pointed to a set of dressing rooms. They pointed to one at the far right and went back to work, as Sasuke went to go knock on the stall door.

"Hinata?" He backed away slightly when Hinata opened the door quickly.

"Yes?" She said with a slightly depressed tone, looking around for her caller.

When her eyes finally caught Sasuke's she said, "You were calling me?"

She looked stunning, although the dress was cheaply made, she made it look like a million dollars.

It was an off-white dress, the dress was up to her knees and flowed like silk. The sleeves were short and clung to the curve of her shoulder, her neck was exposed and the shirt was cut to show some cleavage. Sasuke distracted himself away from the dress and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"No, the other Sasuke was."

Hinata put her hands on her hips and said sarcastically, "oh ha ha very funny" She looked down at her dress and hid inside the dressing room, only peeping out her head.

"I-It looks horrible doesn't it?"

"Your dress? No."

Hinata's eyes looked away with slight sadness in them and she closed the door, mumbling, "I think it does..."

"Well, don't. What's it for, anyway?"

Her voice turned to that bubbly, love struck tone."Oh I never got to tell you did I? Well you see, I got a date with Naruto-San tonight!"

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed, he felt like he got stabbed in the chest, and he couldn't even begin to explain why.

Hinata walked out of the dressing room with the dress in her hands, smiling softly.

"And I wanted to thank you Sasuke-San, because if it wasn't for your advice I-I probably would have never gathered up the courage to ask Naruto-San"

Sasuke slapped himself mentally on the face, trying to achieve that stoic expression that was so common.

He nodded, his stoic expression never failed him.

"Can we go now?" Sasuke said with an emotionless tone, and Hinata nodded, her smile turned to a grin now.

"Yes of course. You can meet me at the front doors if you would like, I-I'm just going to pay for-" Sasuke had already started walking away, so she didn't bother to finish her sentence.


	8. Chapter 8

He had been making ramen in the microwave when she came knocking on his door.

"I t-told you to wait for me a-at the entrance" Hinata was breathing a bit heavily, a tiny drop of sweat running down her cheek.

Sasuke left the door ajar and turned his back to her, walking over to his noodles. "I decided to go home"

Hinata walked in, her frown growing bigger. "But w-why?"

Sasuke shrugged, the microwave rung and he took out his now cooked noodles.

"I was hungry"

Hinata grew more and more irritated, she walked up to him.

"I-I looked all around the store for you S-Sasuke-San. Then I-I went around town looking for you. O-Only to find out you were at your house the whole time?"

Sasuke sat on the sofa and took out his chopsticks, staring at her with a nonchalant gaze.

"Where else would I go? If you even had the slightest clue of how I was, or if you were a bit smarter, you would have checked my house first."

Oh, that's it.

Hinata lost it, more then she had on the sidewalk by the grocery store. Not only was she fed up with his crap, she was exhausted.

"UGH! You are the WORST Sasuke Uchiha! You a-are a selfish, conceded, smart-alick jerk! I don't even know how I've put up with you f-for this long, if it hadn't been for Sakura-chan I-I would have never had to meet you, and t-that I would've much rather had!"

Sasuke slurped on his noodles, not even giving Hinata the courtesy of a glance.

"That's nice."

Hinata, out of a fit of rage, took the ramen out of his hands and dropped it on the floor.

"You don't even give me the time of day when I'm trying to tell you something important, y-you are so rude"

Sasuke frowned, what a perfectly good waste of noodles.

Ok, since she's asking for it, Sasuke got up out of his seat, crossing his arms.

"And you are an unconfident, overly-shy girl with a stuttering problem. You're not the strongest kunochi either you know. I could go on and name a persons flaws for hours on end, but why should I do that if I don't care enough to tell them what they probably already know. The only reason I'm even giving you this privilege is because you're basically begging to start a fight."

"I-I'm not begging to start a fight!" she pushed him angrily, and he smirked, proving his point.

Hinata, afraid of the consequences, mumbled, "a-at least I-I'm trying not too.."

Sasuke looked down at the ramen noodles scattered over the floor, the juice was starting to seep into the floor boards.

He frowned, his house was going to smell like ramen for weeks.

"If you even had the slightest idea of how I am, you would understand"

Hinata shook her head, "I don't want to know. Goodbye Sasuke Uchiha" She stormed out the door, leaving him, and the noodle mess behind her.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto waved to the long blue/black haired girl walking towards him.

"H-Hello Naruto-San" Hinata smiled softly, a bit of exhaustion showing through it. He gave her a big bear hug, her rough day seeming to drain out of her like sand through a sieve.

They sat at a bench, a lamp pole looming over them giving off a soft yellow glow.

"You look great!" Naruto grinned, making Hinata's cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

"T-Thank y-you Naruto-San, so do you" Even though he was wearing his normal dress attire, Hinata still felt the need to compliment back.

It was awkwardly silent for a moment, Naruto fidgeting in his seat a bit.

"So...how was your day?" Naruto asked after a while, Hinata sighed from the thought of it.

"That bad, huh?" Hinata nodded, her head felt heavy.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Hinata was going to reply no, but reconsidered it. Naruto and Sasuke had been best friends for who knows how long, maybe he had some sort of clue to his actions.

"A-actually yes...I-I do"

"I'm all ears!"

Hinata talked about her day, Naruto listening with an odd amazement and confusion. Since when did her and Sasuke start hanging out? Also, for all the years he had known Sasuke, the story she told to him sounded very weird. It was unlike Sasuke at all to act like this towards anyone of the opposite sex...Hm.

Naruto smiled and giggled in amusement, oh this was too good.

Hinata was coming towards the end of her story when she noticed Naruto wailing around with laughter like a crazy maniac.

"What's so funny?"

Naruto giggled slyly, "Oh, nothing. Nothing. It's just that...Sasuke likes you!"

Hinata denied this quickly, shaking her head. "Sasuke-San does not like me"

"Oh, yes he does! I should know, I'm the guy who's known him the longest." He grinned and pointed a thumb at himself, realizing something horribly cynical, but extremely smart for some one like him.

"You're right, he probably doesn't, but" Naruto grinned and put an arm around Hinata.

"I like you"

His plan was too simple.

Sasuke had always taken everything he ever wanted: fame, looks, glory, everything. But now, oh now Naruto would have a one up on that jackass.

He'd get the vengeance he would only DREAM of, not even putting Hinata's emotions in to consideration.

She was just a pawn for his plan, and nothing more.

He gave her a big kiss on the lips, sealing the deal. Hinata passed out after he kissed her, which ended up with him frantically trying to wake her up to make sure she wasn't dead.


	9. Chapter 9

She sighed with anxiety, she didn't know what he would think, yesterday was just so terrible for both of them...she stammered and held her head high. Hinata had to do this, she gripped the brown paper bag full of Onigiri's.

The way she knocked on Sasuke's door almost sounded like nothing at all, she was too nervous. After a moment of silence, she held her breath and closed her eyes, knocking even louder.

The door flew open, Sasuke with the doorknob in one hand and a bottle of sake in the other.

"Whatthe fuuck do youwantt?" his speech slurred together, he was completely wasted out of his mind. Actually, probably worse then wasted if that was even possible, Hinata thought.

"I came t-to apologize about yesterday"

Sasuke chuckled and took a drink from the bottle, just to find it empty.

"FUCKK man!" The emphasis on the fuckk made Hinata flinch in surprise.

"Mybottles out" Sasuke stumbled out the doorway, almost falling flat on his face. Luckily, Hinata was there to catch him.

"Sasuke-San, I think you should get back inside"

"But I...I..." Sasuke spaced out then looked at her brown bag in her hands.

"Hey! Is that for me?" Sasuke peeked inside the bag, only to be disappointed. "Ohh, there'sno sake. Maybe I haveanother bottle in the...the...yea" he stumbled/walked into his residence, kicking several empty sake bottles on the floor.

Hinata stepped inside and gasped, covering her mouth with both hands, causing her Onigiri filled bag to drop to the floor. "S-Sasuke-San...d-did you drink all this by yourself?"

Sasuke turned and looked around the room without really looking at it. He smirked and held back laughter, "Whyyes, yes I did."

"This...t-this is too much Sasuke, you're going t-to get extremely sick o-or" Hinata stood behind him as he rummaged through his fridge, mumbling with frustration when he found it clean of bottles. He migrated to his room, looking under the bed as Hinata kept an eye on him.

She counted at least 5 huge empty bottles of sake merely laying on the floor in front of her feet. There were multiple ones on the couch, table, you name it. He could easily get alcohol poisoning from the amount she had seen just on the floor. Sasuke was on his knees looking under his bed when he tipped over on to the floor.

He was chuckling to himself, Hinata helping him off the floor and sitting him on his bed. "Sasuke, please listen to me, if you keep drinking any further you are bond to die of alcohol poisoning and I-"

He smiled and laughed softly. "What's so funny? I'm serious about-"

"You calledme Sasuke, not Sasuke-San. It's nice...I don'tfeel so...formal" He laughed again but ended it shortly with a hic-up.

"I'm just worried about you, I-I don't have time for it your life is seriously at risk"

Sasuke nodded his head and smiled with no care in the world. "I knoww"

He knew? "Then why do it, Sasuke?"

He looked up in to space for a moment, then shrugged. "I don't reallycare"

Hinata rolled her eyes, probably the drinks talking to her. She grabbed his wrist and started getting up off the bed. "Come on Sasuke, we are going to the docto-" Sasuke yanked her wrist back, the force making Hinata turn towards him.

She looked in to his dark, glossy, bloodshot eyes, and could smell the alcohol strongly in his breath as he exhaled.

"I don't like doctors" he ran his fingers through her hair, placing his palm and fingers on the back of her head. She fidgeted some, but Sasuke held on to her. Before she could even react, he brung her head forward and pressed her lips against his.

This was not happening.

This couldn't happen, it's not how this was supposed to be. She was supposed to be with the man of her dreams, be happy with him forever.

It's just because he's drunk, yes that's it.

Hinata broke free from the kiss, and looked him directly in the eyes. They showed pain, more pain then even the time he had glass shards stuck in his hand. He stopped holding her head and let his arm drop to the side of him, his eyes looked weary as he looked away from her gaze.

"..I'm sorry..."

He knew. He knew her and Naruto were together, yet he still kissed her? Sasuke and Naruto were the biggest of rivals, maybe this was just some sort of sick way to swoon Hinata into thinking he "liked" her so she could go with him and Sasuke would win Naruto's true love, her, while Naruto was left with sorrow from the loss.

No, she wasn't going to let Sasuke bring suffering to Naruto, she knew better. Hinata left the room swiftly, without a single goodbye.

Sasuke blinked in confusion, did she just leave?

Yea, she was gone alright.

He sighed and laid himself down in bed, his limbs felt like lead blocks. He wasn't sure exactly what the hell he was thinking when he kissed her. His memory just went fuzzy and dim when he tried to remember what just happened.

Although, he knew exactly how he felt afterwards. His jaws clenched tightly, damn and he truly believed he would never feel it after his family was massacred. He felt...he felt...Sasuke punched the wall he was laying next to, leaving a gaping hole in it.

That feeling, he didn't want to admit it, but it was the only way to describe it.

Somehow his memory was able to recall what had happened earlier today, the alcohol must've been wearing off.

*It was just a calm, quiet day for Sasuke, he had just finished training and ate some of the bread for breakfast with some water, when Naruto came bursting through his door. "Sasuke! Sasuke! You would not believe what happened yesterday!"

Naruto ran up to Sasuke at the table and shook him by the shoulders. Sasuke punched him off playfully and replied, "what happened, loser?" Naruto smiled widely, pointing his thumb at himself in triumph. "I got a girlfriend!"

"So you finally got the balls to ask out Sakura, eh?"

Naruto shook his head and waved his hand, his expression giving off a type of attitude like, "Oh, please".

"No I asked another girl out! She's way better then Sakura by miles!" Sasuke was interested now, who could possibly want to be with that...his spine turned ice cold, he knew who it was before Naruto even began to spell out the name. "It's Hinata Hyuga! I know you probably don't know her but-"

"I know her." Sasuke said immediately, his jaws clenched.

"Oh, well then you probably already know how amazing she is! Wow, she sure is amazing, isn't she?" Naruto sat on the chair beside Sasuke, pulling off a pretend love struck face quiet well.

Naruto didn't even know how many other words Sasuke would use to describe Hinata. All of them better then just "amazing". It should definitely be kept that way too, Naruto could not know anything about how he felt about her, damn blabber mouth would tell everyone.

"So I'm guessing you asked when you went on your date with her?" Naruto grinned, "Wow, you knew we were going on a date? Dang you guys must be great friends!" When Naruto looked in to Sasuke's face, the stone cold expression scared him into answering as quickly as possible.

"Yes, I did." Naruto paused, then said something again. "She told me about your guy's fight, said something about wanting to know what you meant when you talked about her not knowing your past or whatever. Don't worry I didn't tell her" Naruto put his hands up to guard himself, but Sasuke made no sudden movements. He put his hands down and smiled, a hint of slyness hiding behind those teeth of his.

"I just held her close and kissed her on the lips" Sasuke was so close to getting out of his chair and punching him right on the mouth that dared to kiss hers. He was no idiot, he knew that when Hinata had told Naruto about the story that he had found out Sasuke liked her.

"I know what you're trying to do, Naruto." Sasuke glared menacingly at the blond, Naruto grinned cynically.

"Why, what ever are you talking about, Sasuke-San?" Naruto fluttered his eyes and raised the pitch on his voice, failing at trying to do a Hinata impression. Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the collar and threw him across the room. "Fuck you!" Sasuke replied, as Naruto grabbed his back and winced some, ceasing to lose that dreadful grin.

"You're just mad cuz I got her, and you didn't. And the only one who's going to get fucked anytime soon is me" Naruto winked, pushing about every single button Sasuke had in his body.

"Get out of my fucking house." Sasuke clenched his fists, Naruto stood up and shrugged.

"Whatever. I got her anyways" He left with barely a scratch on him.

The only reason Sasuke had spared his life then, is because he knew what Naruto meant to Hinata. If he killed him...he'd basically be destroying her heart. He didn't know when he had been so caring to others...well, Hinata...but it sickened him.

Sasuke yelled in anger, knocking everything in his living room down. When there was nothing left to knock over, he walked to the grocery store, clearing the shelf of all it's sake.

Now here he was, laying in bed with no more sake left to drink. Thankfully the liquor was in his bloodstream though, so he became instantly distracted by something else. The toilet, and then sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning was absolutely horrible on Sasuke's stomach. Last night was pretty bad, but the next morning, ugh it was like he had hurled the whole organ down the drain.

After Sasuke was done coughing up everything left in his damn body, he pulled himself up and staggered out of the bathroom. His house looked like it was hit by a tornado, actually better yet, if a hurricane and a tornado made love, there child would be his house.

Everything was recognizable, except this one small brown bag sitting alone by his front doorway. He climbed over the mountains of his mess, and finally made it to his destination. When he opened the bag, he almost jumped with joy, of course that wouldn't have been very Sasuke-like so he didn't do so.

The Onigiri's smelled like heaven in his nostrils, and tasted like god in his mouth. He hadn't realized how hungry he was, and was thankful for the gift he had received from...He sat there with a mouth full of rice, staring into space as his mind tried to recall who had given this to him. The only person he remembered seeing yesterday was...he lowered his gaze to the floor, Hinata...

So then, she must have brought this for him? He frowned in confusion, why exactly would she do this? Well, they had fought the day before, and since she came with gifts and no restraint, she was either coming to apologize or trying to poison him.

He chuckled lightly, like she would do something like that.

Sasuke knew he had to talk to her again some time. Things must have been taken the wrong way last night, especially since he didn't know almost 99.9% of what he was doing. After the bag was empty, his belly full and his thirst in need of quenching, he decided to maybe start heading out to go even things out with her. He gulped the jug of water down gratefully, his energy seeming to come back to him again. It's a good thing he's dealt with this kind of situation plenty of times before, otherwise his hangover would have been plenty times worse.

Sasuke went to the bathroom and washed up, looked at the mess that was his house and decided to clean later. He walked outside slowly and winced at the sunlight, covering his eyes with his arm. Sasuke didn't know exactly where Hinata would be. In fact, he didn't even know where to begin to start.

Oh but to his luck, on this very day he was able to encounter her walking down the other side of the street, holding Naruto's hand and nervously trying to avoid Sasuke's gaze.

It was like Sasuke didn't even notice Naruto there, his eyes were focused on her and only her. Hinata tried her best to play it cool, but as we all know she's not very good at that at all. In a matter of seconds his hand was on her shoulder, holding her in place.

"I need to talk to you" His voice was calm and normal, but when she turned to look at him he looked quiet the opposite. He was very pale and looked very sickly, like he was going to pass out on the concrete. That hangover did a pretty good job on him this morning. Naruto butted in on there face to face moment, raising his voice up like he was at a concert.

"Heya Sasuke! What's up buddy? Not looking so good this morning, out partying all night?" Sasuke winced at the high pitched tone of his voice, glaring at him. "I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Hinata."

Naruto put his hands in front of him like he was about to push someone away, smiling widely. "Ok, ok man! Don't have to get all defensive! Well could you hurry up, please? Me and my girl got a date" He put his arm around her and winked at Sasuke, how much he wanted to punch that blond in that eye until he wasn't able to open it for weeks.

Naruto turned around and waited, Sasuke eyeing him down with resentment. He focused his gaze back on Hinata, who looked up at him. "What is it t-that you wanted, Sasuke-San?"

Sasuke stared into her eyes, he paused, seeing so much life brewing in them. It made him feel alive, like there were more things in life then just what he was so used to. It was a strange feeling...he shook it off quickly and replied, "I just wanted to say sorry about yesterday. I wasn't myself, I was-"

"I-I know, it's alright Sasuke-San" Hinata shook her head, it seemed like she just wanted to get this over with.

This slightly irritated him in a mixture of depression and anger, due to the fact that he wasn't used to it and it was coming from her.

He walked away silently, but came to an abrupt stop when Naruto shouted at him and laughed, "Now get back to your cave you bat!" Sasuke punched Naruto in the face so hard he flew a good 8 feet away from where they were standing.

Hinata gasped, holding her hand to her mouth. Naruto snickered and stood up, wiping the bit of blood dripping from his mouth. "That was nothing!" Naruto charged at Sasuke yelling like a wild man, cocking his hand back for a punch.

When he got close enough to Sasuke he threw the punch, Sasuke seeing it from a mile away blocking it and throwing him off balance, letting him stumble to the ground. People around them started stopping and staring at the two weirdos sprawl, the only things on there mind is a chair and some popcorn to go with this event.

Naruto got up of the floor on his all fours, Sasuke grabbing him by the collar and standing him up straight, punching him in the gut, making Naruto hold his stomach in pain. "Asshole" Naruto said with a pained voice, ramming his body into him, surprising Sasuke and making them both stumble to the ground.

Hinata saw the attention they were starting to draw, and the potential of a serious brawl coming, and decided to stop it there. "Please stop, Sasuke-San" Hinata said with worry, holding his hand gently as he raised it to probably go for another punch. He looked up from Naruto's head to her hand, then to her. He stood up and let go of her hand slowly, his expression blank.

Naruto got up and laughed to himself, "so that's it? You're gonna pussy out cuz some girl told you so?"

Sasuke glared at him, a kind of glare like, "don't mess with me" glare. "You're not worth it"

The crowd around them sighed with disappointment and took there imaginary chairs and left. Sasuke turned around and left as well, Naruto waving his arms in confusion. "Why are you leaving?"

Sasuke walked away silently, disappearing in an instant. Naruto grumbled in frustration, crossing his arms and puffing his cheeks like a child throwing a temper tantrum. Hinata looked at Naruto puzzled, the way he was acting confused her.

"I just don't get it" Naruto grumbled, walking furiously with Hinata beside him. "I got the girl, and yet he seems like he doesn't give a crap. Damn it, that Sasuke! You can never beat him" Even though Naruto had said this very silently to himself, Hinata heard this and became even more puzzled.

Then it hit her. Hit her like a smack over the head.

"N-Naruto-San?..."

Naruto turned to Hinata and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Are you...are you only with me because you wanted to make Sasuke-San jealous?"

Naruto laughed nervously, patting her on the back in an awkward way trying to be smooth about it.

"Of course not! Why would I do something like that?" He looked at her face for a moment, seeing the deep seriousness and stern look piercing through his skull. It's like she was seeing into his soul, reading his every thought as it past by...this gaze reminded him of Sasuke's when you didn't want to mess with him, or he'd find out and there would be an even deeper price to pay.

"Uhm..." Naruto looked away, guilt streaming from every joint in his body.

Hinata didn't know how she felt at that point. It was a tie between extreme sorrow for the love of her life only being with her to make someone else jealous, and guilt for thinking badly about Sasuke when it was actually the complete opposite. She averted her gaze to the floor, her eye lids hung low.

"I'm sorry Hinata" Naruto said with sincere grief, patting her shoulder lightly. "I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that, or led you to think that I liked you that way. I mean, you're a great friend. I'm sure there's that right guy for you out there. I'm just..."

Hinata sniffled lightly, Naruto getting more nervous now. "Aw, please don't cry Hinata. Look, I'm really sorry, ok. Just please don't cry"

Hinata looked up at Naruto and smiled sadly, wiping the tiny stream of tears running down her pale cheeks. "It's fine, Naruto-San. You don't need to say more. I'll be ok, I just, I don't know I didn't expect this to happen. I guess I should be leaving now, so good-bye" Hinata walked away slowly, when she was a good ways away Naruto yelled out, "we can still be friends, right?"

Hinata turned her head around and smiled, grief still showing clearly on her face. Maybe they could be friends again, one day. She thought as she waved her last goodbye and disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11

How did she know where his place of solitude was? Sasuke frowned as he watched Sakura stumble over to him, her face flushed.

"What are u doing out in the middleof the woods silly" she giggled and sat next to him, great, she was drunk too.

"Too much to drink?" Sasuke said with an irritated voice. This wasn't the middle of the woods. It was at the end of the village, in a little area away from the people.

Sakura laughed "just a littlee" and put her head on his shoulder, Sasuke moved 5 feet away from her. She sat even closer to him, he couldn't move any further to his dismay, since he was next to a tree trunk now.

"So I've heard a rumor spreading that you've got a thingfor Hinata"

Damnit Naruto, that loud mouth. Sasuke realized that maybe he should've killed him when he had the chance.

Sakura made a fake crying sound which gave Sasuke a headache. He looked at her and she stopped, pouting "what's sogreat about her? I'm better then her at everything, seee?" Sakura grabbed his hair by surprise, and gave him a big sloppy drunken kiss.

Sasuke immediately pushed her back, getting up and walking away. "Where are yougoing?" Sakura got up slowly and wobbled after him.

"Away from you, psycho" he said this as he put his hands in his pocket, elated to finally tell her what he's been wanting to tell her for a very long time. He turned right and entered Kohona streets, his eyes catching Hinata's as she appeared in front of him. She seemed depressed, but glad to see him at the same time. She waved her hand gently, saying hi to him.

"Sasuke wait! Let's kiss some more!" Sakura appeared from behind him and jumped on his back, her arms around his neck.

There was nothing but depression on her face now, he knew how this probably looked to her. It felt like a tiny kunai cutting a small gash inside him, where his heart should be, when he saw her walking away with a tear glistening down her cheek.

Sasuke was very irritated by this babbling pink haired drunk and hit a pressure point on her neck that knocked her out cold.

"Hinata-" Sasuke touched her shoulder firmly, and Hinata pushed it off gently with her hand. "Leave me alone please" there was much strain in her voice, it sounded like she was trying to hold back tears. "That's not what it looked li-"

Hinata turned around and gave him a serious look, although the sadness brimmed her eye lids. "Please. Leave me alone, I don't feel like talking right now. I-I've had too rough of a day" She started walking away, the tears starting to fall now. It was a terrible day, first Naruto now Sasuke. Just like before, she had nothing. She didn't even know why she considered Sasuke a candidate in the first place, even Naruto. She didn't even know why she wanted to be with someone so bad.

Maybe she shouldn't have let her emotions taken the best of her, at least now she knows never to lend her heart out to someone she's barely met, ever again. That's the mistake she had made with Sasuke. Hinata wiped her tears and picked up her pace, bumping into something very firm without even noticing. "If you're not going to talk, then listen" She recognized Sasuke's voice, a tone she wasn't particularly fond of at that moment in time. Then he did something completely unSasuke like. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to his chest and resting his cheek on her head.

"I love you"

Those words rung through her ears like a mallet hitting a gong. The echoes of the gong spoke the words, "I love you" multiple times, making Hinata's thoughts jumble up into a big blob of confusion and dizziness.

"Y-You what?" Hinata spoke in a sort of haze, Sasuke lifting her chin lightly with his thumb and forefinger. "I said I love you" He said seriously, his facial expression softening up in a way she's never seen before. "Dork" He kissed her.

Hinata felt nauseous, this was abnormal. It was like she was living in a world where Sasuke was actually a nice guy and there was actually a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. She took a step back from him, feeling light headed and holding on to the nearest wall for support. Sasuke looked at her like she was on crack, mentally trying to help but also just letting what is happening happen.

"Are you ok?" He asked in a confused tone, watching her as she held her head like it was about to fall off. "I-I...I have to go. This is...unreal" She left Sasuke standing there completely dumbfounded in the middle of a dark ally, at 1:00 in the morning. He rubbed his temples, walking back to his home and wondering what exactly had he done this time.

"So you really do like her, huh?" Sakura said in a emotionless tone. Sasuke glanced at her, I guess she finally woke up, and he so happened to have passed by. "What are you talking about?" Sakura grinned with sadness, "Hinata. I overheard what happened"

Shit. Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and glared into her soul. "I swear if you tell anyone, I'll-"

"Woah relax" Sakura waved her hands and kept walking. "I won't. I just wanted to ask you something" Sasuke kept walking unwillingly, the way she was walking was the only way to his house from here.

"Hm?" Sasuke said, looking over to her. Sakura stared back up at him, a tiny smile creeping it's way on to her face. "Does she make you happy?" Sasuke frowned and looked away, making a grumbling noise in his chest. He nodded with restraint, but decided he might as well just tell her the truth since she already knew too much.

Sakura giggled and sighed, looking towards the road "well, at least she makes you happy. If I can't be with you, well, I'd at least want you to be happy." Sasuke was silent, did this mean she thought of him as just a friend now? Because if so, it would be one of the greatest reliefs in the world for him, besides finding out what's wrong with Hinata.

That was really bugging him, he frowned and rubbed his aching head. "What's wrong?" Sakura looked up at him with worried eyes, "What's wrong, Sasuke?" He sighed with frustration as he answered her question, "I don't know what's wrong with her. She was acting so strange...I just don't get it"

Sakura was quiet for a moment thinking of what to say. "If I were her, I would want you to come to my house and try to even things out. It would be very romantic" Sakura laughed and looked up at his house. "Well, I guess this is goodbye then" She hugged him tight, Sasuke stood there and rolled his eyes, wondering when all the alcohol would run out of her system.

She held on for a bit longer then Sasuke wanted so he finally used his dangling arms and shoved her off somewhat politely. He entered his house without a word and Sakura just shrugged, prancing away like a happy drunk.

Sasuke repeated her words in his head, shaking his head in disagreement. "But you're not her" he slumped onto his couch and pulled off his shirt, throwing it on the floor because he was too tired to care. When his head touched the couch cushion he instantly fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

The air at 7:00 in the morning was pretty chilly. Hinata rubbed her arms, trying to regain lost warmth. It felt like deja vo, standing outside his door, afraid to knock. The only thing missing was her brown bag of Onigiri.

She knocked quickly, telling herself over and over just to get it over with. After a couple of minutes, he opened his door. Poor Sasuke, he looked so exhausted and pale. She also realized he had no shirt on, just some black shorts. Hinata had a surprise image of asking him if he would like to go back to sleep with her, since she was tired herself, but she pushed that image away as quickly as she possibly could.

Sasuke yawned and stretched, his biceps accidentally flexing slightly. He was very nicely built, Hinata knew this, but right now was not the time to stare and drool at his nicely cut body. She blushed slightly and looked away, embarrassed that she couldn't stop thinking about his amazing body. "What is it?" Sasuke said staring at her, leaning his arm against the door frame and resting his head on it.

"I-I'm sorry if I intruded on anything" Sasuke lifted up an eyebrow, and opened his screen door, letting her come in. "You just intruded on my goodmorning's sleep, but other then that nothing"

"I'm sorry about coming in so early Sasuke-San" He shrugged, looking at the direction her eyes were heading. She looked around the house, her eyes were full of worry. Sasuke looked around at his house too, his head pulled back in surprise, realizing how bad he had actually left the condition of it in.

"Do you want to talk outside?" Sasuke said immediately, Hinata nodding her head in response. "It's ok Sasuke-San. I can help you clean if you'd like" "It's alright, I'll clean it later" Hinata smiled, the way the sunlight hit her cheeks just made her pop out of all the junk like a diamond in dirt. "I know when someone says they will do it later, usually they never do" So she grabbed a trash bag and started throwing trash away.

Sasuke let a grin creep on to his usually expressionless face, amused by her dedication to cleaning his house. He grabbed a trash bag and started helping her clean. After about 2 hours of continuous cleaning, flipping things over, and maybe 5 full trash bags, they had finished.

Sasuke laid on his bed, his body thankfully taking in the comfort of it. She left to the kitchen and came back with two tall glasses of water. Hinata handed one to him, Sasuke gulping it down in one drink. Hinata took a sip and set it down on the bedside table. He watched Hinata on the other side of the bed, looking for any more signs of trash on his floor.

Sasuke reached over and grabbed the back of her coat, pulling her down onto the bed. "Relax, there's nothing else to clean" Hinata sighed and relaxed on his bed, truly grateful there wasn't. Sasuke turned to face her, "were you going to tell me something this morning?" Hinata had almost fallen asleep when he asked her this, her eyes jolting awake at the sound of his voice. She turned her head to meet his gaze, she had really been trying to avoid telling him her bad news, but he had to know some time or another.

"I-I have to leave Kohona for awhile" Sasuke replied with what might have been a frown on his face, "for how long" Here was the hard part.

"Uhm...possibly...forever"

...

Sasuke got out of bed and walked out of his room. "S-Sasuke-Sa..." CRASH! It came from the living room. Hinata got out of bed and hurried over to the other room. The couch was turned over, Sasuke had smashed it in half. He was in the kitchen now, he swung one of the chairs and threw it against the wall. SMASH! She needed to stop him before he did any more damage to his furniture.

"S-Sasuke-San you need t-to..." Hinata reached out a hand to him and he turned around and grabbed it tightly. The look in his eyes made her terribly afraid that she would be the next kitchen chair. "Why? Why should I stop? You can't tell me what I should and shouldn't fucking do. If I want to break everything in my goddamn house I can."

His grip tightened, making Hinata cringe in pain. "Y-You're hurting me Sasuke-San" He frowned and pushed her away, making her stumble back onto the floor. "I'm Sasuke fucking Uchiha. I am the best and nothing but. I don't need anyone, especially..." He glared at her. "I especially don't need you"

Hinata stood up slowly, "I know, that's why I'm leaving" She walked out of the kitchen leaving him confused. He stopped her at the front door, holding it closed. "Why?" His face was more calm now, but the anger and pain still showed much so deep within him. "Because, Sasuke-San. I know you don't need me anymore. You're perfectly fine on your own. Plus" Hinata put on a fake smile, "you seem to be perfectly ok with Sakura-chan"

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but Hinata kept talking. "I've been having a rough time in Kohona, so I decided that to solve all my issues i should just leave and never come back. No one will notice except my family, which I'll write from time to time." Sasuke looked away at the floor and mumbled, "not everyone"

Hinata thought about this and then nodded when she had remembered. "Ah, yes. My team will miss me, but I'll write to them also" She made an attempt to open the door and he grabbed her wrist gently, holding it to her side. "Don't leave" Hinata wiggled her sore wrist out of his grip, attempting to open the door again.

He grabbed her wrist and held it to her side again, "Don't. Leave." Sasuke said with emphasis now, Hinata ignoring his requests. "I'm sorry Sasuke-San, but it's late, and I have to start packing" she tried to gently push him away, but he didn't budge.

"I'm asking you nicely, don't make me force you to stay" Sasuke said, a hint of playfulness in his voice. It would have been cute to Hinata any time but now. "I-I have to go" Hinata reached for the door handle, Sasuke grinning slightly as he reached to grab her wrist and pull her close.

Nope, not this time. He paused, dropping to the floor with his eyes still open. His body was numb, it's like his limbs were made of jelly. "What did you...?" Sasuke said muttering, watching her escape. "I-I'm sorry Sasuke-San" was the last thing he heard echoing in his mind before the world around him turned into darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

She knew it was wrong to put sedatives in his drink, but Hinata had to be ready for the worst, and that was by far one of the worst things that could've occurred. Hinata picked up her pace, having a dreadful feeling Sasuke would pop up behind her at any given moment. Hinata hated to admit it, but she would miss him so much.

So much, she might not be able to bear it at first. With years and years of mental and physical training, she would learn to just cope with that fact that it wasn't meant to be. It was always him and Sakura, why would he ever be with a shy, quiet, unattractive girl like herself?

She kept putting herself down, the mental abuse in a sick way actually helped her cope with everything and make sense of it all. When she had finally made it home, she immediately went to her room and made up for lost time.

Neji tapped her lightly on the shoulder as she packed, making her flinch like she had just got punched. "You scared me Neji-San" Hinata said with a sigh of relief, neatly placing the last of her clothing in her traveling bag. "You don't have to do this, you know." Neji said kneeling next to her. Hinata nodded, "I know, but I wish too" He gazed at Hinata, she could swear there was signs of grief in his eyes.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Ah, now Hinata knew the cause of his "grief" which turned out to be worry. "I'll be fine, Neji-San" Hinata zipped up her now fully packed bag, putting it to the side. He looked down towards the floor thinking intensely, standing up with Hinata doing the same. "Ah" Neji grinned and crossed his arms, a light bulb would have been fully lit over his head at this moment. "Who will be the heiress of the Hyuga clan if you leave, hm?"

Hinata smiled, that answer was too simple. "Hanabi-chan, I have a feeling she would make a better heiress anyways"

"No, you are the heiress, not your sister" Neji looked slightly frustrated, and Hinata giggled at his strange manner. She would miss her cousin and his weird ways too, she thought in the more glum side. "Neji-San, trust me. Everything will be alright" Neji stared into her eyes. After awhile he looked away, his expression more depressed then worried.

"Well, I wish you the best Hinata" He slowly walked to her door, holding the handle and turning around to look at her one last time. "Be careful"

Hinata nodded and smiled sweetly, "I-I promise Neji-San"

"Goodnight Hinata" He said as he closed the door behind him. Hinata sighed and laid on top of her bed, cuddling into the covers. "Goodbye Neji-San" she said softly as she drifted off in to sleep.

...

It was an hour before dawn, and Hinata had already set out on her quest. She paced her steps, in no hurry to leave just yet. Everyone in her house was asleep when she had left, which is great because she wouldn't have to deal with all the goodbyes.

In fact, at this time in the morning it seemed like everyone was asleep. The streets were nice and quiet, the only sound that she heard was the soft humming of a dragonfly that would randomly pass by, or echoes of her footsteps down the hollow paths. She took in a deep breath, the air of Kohona was so fresh and clean. Hinata closed her eyes and grinned, losing herself in the bliss of solitude.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself there"

An emotionless tone.

Her eyes snapped open in surprise.

That nonchalant stare.

She gulped at the sight of Sasuke, really wishing that she had put more sedatives in his drink. "H-How did you...?" Hinata looked at him nervously, trying not to look directly into his eyes. He grinned, "This is the only road out of Kohona. I should know" Well, he was right on that one. Still doesn't explain one thing though. "H-How did you know what time I would be leaving?" Sasuke shrugged, walking up to Hinata slowly. "Lucky guess"

Hinata saw him approach her, and she took a step back which made him stop. "I want to tell you something" He said, looking her directly in the eyes.

"I-I don't have enough time for-" Sasuke cut her off, his gaze still on her. "When you came to me for help, I didn't accept at first. The second time around though I decided to give my time up to hear you out"

Hinata sighed, realizing it would be unfair to not let him speak, because he had let her say what she wanted for so long. "W-What is it Sasuke-San?" She said with a sympathetic tone, waiting for his reply.

"First off" He said, his tone a tiny bit irritated. "What happened with Sakura. I was sitting alone when she randomly appeared, wasted and rambling on like a dumb idiot. She kissed me and I pushed her off, walking away and that's when I ran in to you" Hinata felt like a storm cloud had just drifted from her mind, it made sense now. Although, it didn't prove a thing that he cared about her.

"Second, you shouldn't just run from your issues. Resolve them. And third, there will be more people that will notice your absence, not just your team and family."

"And who do you suppose that would be?"

Sasuke paused at her comment, his pride and ego telling him to say anything but what he had said to reply.

"Me."

Hinata looked puzzled, "You? Why you, Sasuke-San?"

He frowned, his ego was too powerful this time around. "Wow, you're just so fucking oblivious to just about everything and anything you hear or see aren't you?" Hinata was surprised by his sudden change of attitude, but immediately grew irritated with it. "I don't know what you're talking about"

Sasuke almost burst, but he kept his cool so he didn't scare her off and blow it. "How could you not? I don't know how many times you have been shown hints and probably everyone in Kohona knows about it already."

Hinata still looked confused, and Sasuke put his hands to the sides of his head as if to keep it from exploding. "This is the second fucking time I'm going to be telling you this" Sasuke almost seemed like he was scolding himself for it, but he continued talking in a clear, loud voice. "I. Love. You."

Hinata was shocked, truly.

"Why are you so surprised?" Sasuke said in a tired voice while rubbing his temples.

"I-I...the last time I heard you say that...I thought you were drunk..." She looked away, extremely nervous "But this time..."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and walked closer to her. "Hinata" he said, about 2 inches apart. "I wasn't drunk"

She gazed up at him, her cheeks light pink. "Sasuke-San?" She said in a soft voice. "Hm?" She tip-toed to kiss his lips softly, Sasuke slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. "I don't think I want to leave Kohona anymore"

He smiled and kissed her again. "You better not, punk"

*Author's Note: Well, it was a good run guys :) I know the endings all cheesy, but I couldn't help myself x3 I really enjoyed all the comments and reviews I got from you all, thank you for taking the time to read my story :) have a good one, and hope to talk to you again, maybe in another story! :O :D*


End file.
